Funtimes
by LeifIsAUnicorn
Summary: Jack get's hit by one of his own magic snowballs... Oh joy. ONE SHOT!


**I don't own ROTG and I'm not really sure this story is all that good, but I'm tired and I put two hours into this soooo... Yeah you tell me what cha think k?**

Bunny was in the middle of his worst nightmare. He wasn't sure how it had happened but now Jack was in his warren, icing over everything in sight and laughing ever more loudly than normal. For some reason the little ankle-biter a Jamie and their friends where all there too, chasing down the errant spirit and trying to stop him.

Bunny quickly hopped over to the small gang's ring leader and pulled him aside as the others continued going after Jack. "Jamie! What in the blazes is goin' on here mate?!" The child was panting and obviously exhausted and he stuttered for a minute or two trying to answer before finally getting out, "JACKCAMEANDWEHADASNOWBALLFIG HTANDIRANINTOJAKCWHILEHEWAST RYINGTOHISMOMWITHANENCHANTED SNOWBALLANHEGOTHITWI THITINSTEADNADNOWHESGONECRAZ YANDIDONTKNOWWHATTODO!"

Bunny looked even more confused. "Ok mate. Calm down a bit and tell me what's goin' on k? Take a deep breath there and slow down a bit yeh?"

Jamie took a few deep, soothing breaths before finally restarting the story, making sure he would be understood this time.

****FUNTIMES FUNTIMES FUNTIMES FUNTIMES****

_Jamie laughs as Jack does a back flip in the air before landing a few feet away. "Jack! You're back!" The small brow haired boy went up and gave his friend a quick hug. "What are we going to do today Jack?"_

_The white-haired teen took a moment to look as if he was thinking very hard about his answer before his pale face broke into a grin. "How about we do something classic?" This confused the mortal boy and his friends. "Classic?"_

_Jack nodded seriously. "Classic." Jamie looked at him questioningly. "Like what?" As he saw his friend grin he knew he had been set up. That premonition was confirmed as a second later a snow ball slammed into his chest. "Snowball fight!" Jack crowed as he took off and made a short flight around the park to set up piles of ammo._

_Thus equipped the children fell into the epic battle to the death. It was a good thirty minutes in when Jamie's mom came out to check on them, only to see her youngest child take a snow ball to the back on land in a pile of fluffy snow that she would have sworn hadn't been there a second before. "JAMIE RENOLD BENNETT!"_

_Every living thing in the park froze (Not literally thank goodness), Jamie's mom was a force to be reckoned with, and she really didn't sound happy. Jamie timidly took a step forwards. "Uhm... Yes ma'am?" He shrank back a bit as his mother's glare hit him full force. "WHAT have I told you about dragging your sister along into your dangerous games?! She's FOUR for Pete's sake! And You let her join in a SNOWBALL FIGHT?!"_

_Jamie walked forwards carefully his hands held out in a peaceful gesture to his mom. "Aw come on... she isn't hurt or nothing..." He saw Jack sanding behind his mother and readying one of his 'special' snowballs, he wondered what the white haired teen had planned. His mom kept berating him and all of his friends tried to edge out of the park, not wanting to be a part of this awkward situation._

_He continued to talk to his mother slowly managing to calm her down. Jack looked as though he was waiting to see if the was going to start yelling again._

_His eyes widened as he saw Claud slip as he tried to get by Jack. The little boy crashed into the immortal teen and the slightly glowing snowball flew into the air... And landed smack into Jack's face. All of the kid's froze, shocked that their fleet-footed friend could have been taken down so easily._

_Jamie's mother continued on for another minute before instructing her son to be more careful and walking away without waiting for an answer. As soon as she was gone the giggling started up. The human children glanced at each other nervously, they had never heard Jack make that kind of noise before..._

_Suddenly, Jack was up and flying, freezing random thing left and right and laughing like a mad man. Jamie got in front of him. "Uh Jack...? You ok?" The winter spirit just brushed past him and went on his way. The children chased after him trying to get his attention..._

**** FUNTIMES FUNTIMES FUNTIMES FUNTIMES****

"And that's what happened... after that we tried to get him to stop and ended up following him down here..."

Bunny ran a hand over his ears. "Crikey mate... no wonder the lot of you look so wiped... Look do me a favor and try to keep him in relatively one place ok? I'm going for back up." After getting a nod from a determined looking Jamie Bunny hopped into one of his tunnels, he knew he would really need help on this one.

He raced out of a tunnel and straight into the outskirts of Tokyo. He looked around and smiled triumphantly as he sees a strand of golden dream sand wind it's way down the street, followed by a small golden figure standing on a shimmering cloud. "Oi! Sandy!" He waved his friend down, glad he had guessed the timing right and hadn't needed to do a long search in order to find him.

Sandy drifted over and formed a question mark out of sand. Bunny took a deep breath. "Look mate! I need your help. Jack's finally lost it..."

**** FUNTIMES FUNTIMES FUNTIMES FUNTIMES****

Jamie and Co. and done their best to keep Jack contained, it just hadn't worked out too well... The warren looked like some sort of freakish ice theme park and It was only getting colder and more icy by the minute. He sighs in relief as grey fur shot past and Bunnymund stepped into Jack's path.

"Oi Frostbite! Come down here ya bloody larrikin!" Jack's attention was diverted from the warren to Bunny as said pooka kept up his taunting. _What is he doing?_ Jamie wondered.

After a few more minutes of this He saw a glimmer out of the corner of his eye and grinned as he realised what was happening. Bunny was keeping Jack distracted as Sandy waited for a opportunity to hit Jack with his dream sand. It didn't take long. As bunny dodged a bolt of ice Sandy threw a glittering ball and hit Jack in the face, much like Jack's snowball had hit earlier.

Jack was out instantly and Bunny managed to catch him before he hit the ground. The pooka looked around in dismay, taking in the frosted warred. "Hey ya bloody show pony, you are SO gonna owe me one..."

Jamie ran over. "Will he be ok?!" Sandy nodded and he floated closer and Bunny explained, "The effects of those little glower of his usually don' last long, It's a bit of spell that helps ya find tha fun in things Jack explained it all ta me once... Anyhow, the magic musta been stronger when used against him cuz he's pretty much tha embodiment of fun so..." He shrugged. "Sandy's gunna take this little larrikin up ta North's to sleep it off an' I'm gunna make sure all of ya little ankle-biters get home safe.

Sandy made another cloud of sand and Bunny laid Jack on it. Glowering a little as the small teen grinned about something in his dream. The tyke had just frozen the warren and now he looked so happy, Bunny didn't like just letting him get away with this. He knew it wasn't entirely Jack fault but his fur was still rankled anyways.

He sighed and backed up before turning to the human children. "Allrigh' Let's go yeah?"

**Random blurb is random huh? Not sure where this came from but eh, here ya go. R&R please! I'm a go sleep now that I've gotten this out of my system...**


End file.
